


Biochemical Engineering and Organic Chemistry

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Dex is in love, Epikegster, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Nursey writes poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a big gulp of orange juice and as he was placing his glass down, two very muscular and freckled arms wrapped around his chest. </p>
<p>"Morning." Dex said with a deep morning voice that Derek had written about 60 poems about. </p>
<p>"Mmm, you told the team what I'm studying." Derek replied, aiming for chill and not at all whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biochemical Engineering and Organic Chemistry

See the thing is, Derek wasn't an English major. Never had been. And sure, he took poetry as his English elective, but he wasn't studying it full time. No, his major, or well, double major, was Biochemical Engineering and Organic Chemistry. 

He just liked poetry, so in his free time he wrote it. 

It just so happened that the one time he was typing up one of his poems from his diary for his poetry elective, Chowder asked what he was doing. 

His response, writing a poem for English. 

Thus began the whole team thinking he was an English major. 

He never bothered to correct them. He liked the whole team thinking he was a chill poet with barely any study, plus it meant he didn’t need to explain the inner workings of Biochemical Engineering to any of the team. They all believed that his poems were very personal and private (they were) and as a result didn’t ask about them. 

Which meant that Haus remained an escape from his homework. 

Until it wasn't. 

His laptop has been crashing and running slow due to all the work on it, and, after backing everything up on a hard drive, he went out and bought a new laptop with a larger built in hard drive and better software. 

He cleaned out his laptop and gave it to Dex to muck around with, pull apart and further his knowledge on Computer Engineering, his major. 

Nursey had set up his laptop on his bed and let everything run, install, backup and copy, and sat at his desk to do his homework on a pad of paper, rather than in the programs on his laptop that he usually used. 

He quite liked doing it by hand, even if it meant that it took longer. 

Dex was sitting next to him on his own desk, pulling apart and putting his old laptop back together again, adding bits of other old laptops into it, probably to make a gaming pc. 

Derek was so involved in his bio-chem homework that he didn't notice Dex stopping what he was doing to look over at Derek's work. 

"That's not poetry." Dex said whilst staring at the pad of paper in front of Derek. 

Derek froze, he had been caught out. 

He stayed silent, not looking at Dex, worried he would be mad. 

"You're not and English Major are you?" Dex asked. 

"No, I'm an Organic Chemistry major." Derek Replied. 

"Jesus Nurse, why didn’t you tell us?" Dex asked, pushing his chair back a little. 

"Guess I liked having you all thinking I was this super chill poet." Derek replied, finally turning to look at Dex. 

He didn’t seem mad, confused, yes, but also a little bit curious. 

Dex wheeled his chair very close, and Derek was so glad that Dex couldn’t see him blush, because at this rate, his crush was that bad that when they got to close his heart beat faster. 

"This is so insane, wait, that's... why do you have a note reminding you to email Professor Gerskiey, he's part of the Engineering department?" Dex asked looking more confused than before. 

"Uh" Derek broke eye contact and stood up walking over the the bottom bunk to check on his new laptop. 

"I might be double majoring or something." Derek half mumbled, hoping Dex maybe wouldn’t hear it. 

"Nurse." Dex said in that tone. 

"Ugh fine, I'm a double major in Biochemical Engineering and Organic Chemistry, happy?" Derek replied. 

"Jesus, okay, well, that’s cool. Guess you're a lot smarter than you let on aye." Dex replied, adding an awkward laugh onto the end, he looked like he wanted to ask another question. 

"Spit it out Pointdexter." 

"Okay well, you are always writing poem right? So what are they for then?" Dex asked. 

"I study poetry for my English elective for bio-chem, plus I like it, I do it my spare time." Derek explained. 

"Huh, can I read some?" Dex asked. 

"NO, I mean, uh, no, it's just kind of private, you know." Derek replied, hoping that Dex wouldn't notice how flustered he became. 

It would be a little awkward to show Dex three journals filled with poems all about Dex, literally, every single one of them. 

And it's not like them getting together is impossible, Derek knows that, especially because Dex came out to the team as gay a few months ago, but Dex just doesn’t like him like that. 

And it kills him, hence, unrequited love poems. 

"Oh, yeah okay fair enough" Dex replied, and that was that. 

That following weekend, there was a Epikegster for Chowder's Birthday. 

The team had bought Chowder Sharks merch, each item signed by every player, there was three mugs just to fit all the signatures. Chowder had cried, everyone else   
was just relieved that Jacks 'Uncle' was the Sharks coach's assistant. 

Derek had been chilling in the lounge, nursing a cup of tub juice, hanging with Tango who was on Nursey patrol when he saw it. 

Through the window he could see Dex, sucking face with a some guy and very clearly enjoying it, Derek couldn’t tell who the guy was, as his back was to Derek, but he didn’t really care. It still made him feel like shit. 

"Hey Tang, I'm gonna turn in early, I'll see you tomorrow." Derek said, heading upstairs before hearing Tango's response. 

He didn’t realise Dex had noticed him walking upstairs. 

He shut the door to the attic, pulled out his earphones, and sat down at his desk to write yet another sad song, Skinny Love blasting through his earphones. 

Unfortunately that meant he didn’t hear Dex walk in and shut the door behind him. 

Derek was half way through his poem, writing about wishing it was him, not a masked figure. Adding in some imagery about fire and the sun, autumn colours and freckles. 

He was going on for a rather long time about how he though Dex's lips would taste, pathetically getting turned on by what his imagination was supplying him, when he noticed that there was a shadow over the journal. 

He slammed the journal shut and stood and turned as fast as he could, ripping his earphones out in the process. 

He came face to face with Dex, only a few inches between their faces. 

Before he could even stutter out an excuse, Dex was talking. A very drunk Dex. 

"Nice poem you get there Nursey Nurse." Dex slurred, and Derek noticed for the first time that his pupils had dilated, and blush was creeping down from his cheeks to his neck, and down his chest, which Derek could only just see due to the slightly unbuttoned shirt Dex was wearing. 

"I wonder who its about?" Dex asked rather smugly and frankly sarcastically. 

It was then that Dex grabbed his hips and pulled their bodies flush together, it took a moment of panicking about Dex feeling how hard he was before he registered   
that he could also feel how hard Dex himself was. 

"Thought so" Dex whispered. 

And then they were kissing, and Derek was floating, and Dex was pushing him towards the bunks, and Derek was unbuttoning Dex's shirt, and Dex was pulling   
Nursey's t-shirt over his head. 

Derek probably shouldn’t have been surprised when he woke up to DNA shaped pancakes and Whiskey talking to him in depth about how much he hated the first year Organic Chemistry lecturer. 

He had left Dex to sleep upstairs, partially because that boy had been very drunk, partially because he didn’t want to hear Dex say that it was a one off thing. 

Whiskey finished eating and stood up rather abruptly but Derek was just on the side of too hungover to question it, and he was to busy stuffing pancakes into his mouth to notice Bitty leaving the kitchen. 

He took a big gulp of orange juice and as he was placing his glass down, two very muscular and freckled arms wrapped around his chest. 

"Morning." Dex said with a deep morning voice that Derek had written about 60 poems about. 

"Mmm, you told the team what I'm studying." Derek replied, aiming for chill and not at all whipped. 

"Yeah I did, I'll have to find a way to apologise." Dex said, kissing him on the cheek. 

And that’s when Derek knew, this wasn’t going to be a one off. 

"You could take me on a date." Derek said, watching as Dex grabbed some pancakes and sat down in the chair across from Derek, hooking their ankles. 

"Yeah?" Dex asked, looking nervous for the first time that weekend. It made Derek feel more chill. 

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> wooh my first dexnursey fic,
> 
> its un-betad so sorry for any mistakes
> 
> this was inspired from a post I saw on tumblr
> 
> comments are welcome
> 
> leave kudos if you enjoyed 
> 
> :)


End file.
